The New Team
by Meijis
Summary: A handsome adorkable socially awkward nerdy young man from Greenland attends SFIT and meets the team, but the thing is, Hiccup and Tadashi hate each other! (alive Tadashi) Tadashi xxx Hiccup Rated M for later scenes
1. A new beginning

A handsome attractive young man with a messy brown hair that has 2 braids, forest green eyes, wearing a dark green jacket that hug his lean, slightly muscular but slender physique, a grey shirt with a dragon insignia, skinny blue jeans and brown boots was sitting nervously at the desk inside the office of a famous scientist who teaches advance robotics on the most prestigious school for engineering students, said scientist was currently looking at the monitor.

"Congratulations Mr. Haddock, welcome to SFIT, your work place is already set up, please enjoy the rest of the day touring the campus, class starts next week Monday at 10:00 am."

Congratulated Professor Robert Callaghan shaking Hiccup's hand before walking out of his office, the brunette was still sitting at the office alone, smiling goofily about his success, Hiccup's latest invention; a personal fully operational glider flight pack allowed him smooth entrance to one of the world's top leading mechatronics academy. Hiccup was still feeling the goose bumps surrounding his body, he knew that he will learn so much, Hiccup is a junior amateur inventor from Greenland, he certainly has the talent of building extraordinary things, due to his childhood fascination of dragons, he specializes in aeronautics engineering just to grasp the feeling of freedom, and to mimic the legendary stories of a brave young Viking chief taming and riding dragons. With a soft smile on his face, he packed his 2 bags, one was the invention itself and the other was a regular brown sling bag and went outside of the office. He proceeded to tour the academy as what the Professor suggested to him, he walked by the classrooms, the cafeteria, the halls, the library, and the labs, but what he's really eager to find was the workshop, he looked at the school map the administration office gave him to see where the workshop is, finally he found it, it was on another building, he stepped outside the building and walked to the workshop, while walking, he was glancing at the sky, it was peach orange, a sign that it was sunset, Hiccup smiled at this, obvious that he was enjoying the scenery.

Hiccup then bumped into someone and both fell to the ground, making the person drop what they were carrying in the cardboard box.

"Watch were you're going!" said a girl with black hair with a strand of violet highlight and has a tough demeanor.

"O-oh ughh, sorry, here, let me help you" said Hiccup while picking up all the objects on the ground, he observed each object, they were flat and circular in shape.

"Ummm, what are these?" asked Hiccup

"None of your of business" said the girl rudely while grabbing the objects at Hiccup's grasp, she then put them inside the box and proceeded to walk away, Before she could go far, Hiccup catches up to her.

"Ugh can I ask you a question?" said Hiccup.

"What?" answered the girl rudely.

"Can you point me to the direction of the Robotics Lab?" asked Hiccup.

"Ughhhhhh fine, just follow me, I'm going there myself anyway" answered the girl.

The walk was quiet and awkward, Go Go was getting bored and then turned her gaze towards Hiccup who was following her.

"This is the first time I saw you here, or are you one of those workaholic type of guys who never goes out?" said Go Go.

"Uhh heheh, actually, I'm new here, I was just accepted by the board! I'll start my first class this Monday!" said Hiccup in a cheerful way while rubbing the back of his head.

"Is that so? Well, welcome to SFIT, I'm Go Go, and you are?" asked Go Go.

"Oh, umm, my name is Hammish, but my friends call me Hiccup" replied Hiccup.

"Hiccup it is" said Go Go, there were now climbing the stairs to the Field Lab building and are now standing at the entrance.

"Well I gotta go, I need to get these babies to their mama, see ya!" said Go Go pointing at her box before running off to the right hall of the building.

Hiccup now alone looked at his map again, his work bench is just on the right side of the hall, the same hall Go Go run off too, with no time to waste, he walked in the hall.

Hiccup arrived at the front of a double door, he slightly pushed it open and peeked inside, he saw 4 people occupying the huge room, there were setting up their experiments and doing final note taking. Hiccup scanned the room, he saw Go Go pulling up a bike with no wheels, Hiccup was impressed with her strength, or, the bike doesn't weight that much, farther on the room, he saw a tall girl with a blonde hair wearing glasses, she seems to be very quirky and hyperactive as she makes notes in an optimistic, excited way, she then took her headphones out and wears them, Hiccup can hear the sound from several meters away from her, the next one he saw was a tall muscular Jamaican looking man, he seems to be organizing his tools and telling Go Go to keep away from the warning lines, the final one was sitting on a couch with several comics and empty pizzas surrounding him, he was reading some comics while talking to the others with a mouth full of pizza.

Hiccup saw the steel stairs just by the right side of the room, Hiccup knew that his workbench is located at the top, being socially awkward, he took a deep breath and entered the room, soon enough, the 4 people focused their eyes on Hiccup, Hiccup was getting a little bit Insecure of them staring at him, he was about to go upstairs when a voice caught his attention.

"OH WHY HELLO THERE!" greeted Lemon in a loud voice.

Hiccup waved his hands at her and pulled up an awkward smile, the 4 left there spot and walked towards Hiccup, Hiccup was not liking the attention.

"Sup man! I never saw you here, are you some kind of spy or something?" said Fred in a teasing way.

"Oh, uh, I'm actually new here, my work bench is just upstairs" said Hiccup

"Which room is your work bench?" asked Wasabi.

Hiccup took a paper out from his sling bag and handed it over to Wasabi.

"Cool, It says here that your work bench is just right next to Tadashi" said Wasabi smiling and giving the paper back to Hiccup.

"OH YOU'LL LOVE HIM! HE'S A VERY NICE AND SMART GUY, YOU TWO WILL BE FRIENDS IN NO TIME!" shouted Honey.

"Uh yeah, that's great" said Hiccup.

"Are you guys forgetting something?" asked Go Go.

"No, Pizza is already here" replied Fred.

"No! Manners, remember?" said Go Go.

"Ohhhhh" said the Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred in unison.

Go Go gave out a long sigh and approached the 3.

"This is Honey Lemon" said Go Go while pointing at Honey , Honey gave Hiccup an optimistic hand wave.

"Wasabi" Go Go pointed at Wasabi, Wasabi gave Hiccup a handshake before spraying himself with anti-bacterial liquid soap which made Hiccup's one eye brow rise in confusion.

"And Fred" Go Go pointed at Fred

"Someday, I'm going to be called as Fredzilla!" exclaimed Fred while doing a monster walk around the group.

They laughed at Fred's antics, this time, it was Hiccup's turn to introduce himself.

"So, um, I'm Hiccup" said Hiccup

"Oh, would you like some water?" offered Wasabi.

"I could scare the hiccup out of you?" offered Fred.

"No, Hiccup **IS** his name" said Go Go while rubbing the bridge of her nose

"Ohhh!" Wasabi and Fred said in unison.

"WHAT AN ADORABLE NAME!" shouted Honey

"hehehe, um, thanks" said Hiccup while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well we should get going with our experiments, the Lab won't stay open forever" said Go Go

"Oh um, sure, yeah, you do that" replied Hiccup

"Are you going to join us here any time soon?" asked Wasabi

"Yeah, I just need to settle my things to my new work bench, I'll be down with my experiment soon" answered Hiccup.

"YEY! I HOPE IT WON'T TAKE LONG!" shouted Honey in an enthusiastic way.

"It won't" said Hiccup smiling while climbing the stairs.

Hiccup and the group then parted ways and were now continuing doing their tasks, meanwhile Hiccup saw his room, he pressed a button and the double doors slid open, to say the room was amazing was an understatement, the room was complete with everything he needs, although he needs to have his own tools for his experiments, never the less, the room may be simple, but it was big enough for him, he settled his bags at the table and went by the large circular window while watching the sunset, Hiccup smiled at the scenery, he knows that things are going to be out of the ordinary around here.


	2. Demonstrations

Hiccup was still upstairs encoding a new atmospheric measuring algorithm program for his P.A.C. or Personal Aerodynamic Carrier, Hiccup is quite proud of his invention, he was the first to ever invent a fully functional 'jet pack', but unlike the jet packs in mainstream sci-fi references, his doesn't use thrusters, instead, Hiccup found a new solution just by looking at how a helicopter works when he was still 9 years old, he then invented a new airlift method called V.T.O.L.S. or Vertical Take Off Landing Sequence, with this process, the PAC can move in the air as fast as a racecar and hover like a helicopter, of course this quality wasn't the trait that got him a scholarship in SFITS, but the unique trait of the PAC that generates zero audible sound, basically, hiccup could wear the PAC and fly in an open room and he still won't make a sound, Hiccup new all the military application with such a silent, reliable, and stealthily arsenal and promised himself that he will only mass produce this as a new way of transporting people and upgrading aircraft engines.

Hiccup can hear that more and more people are entering the building and setting their experiments down stairs, he looked at the time and saw it was 7:50 pm, but he didn't felt tired at all, he was so motivated with perfecting his new invention that he didn't realized that he hasn't eaten anything yet, eventually, his stomach started growling.

"I guess it's about time I head downstairs" said Hiccup to himself, he grabbed his invention and his sling bag and went out of his work bench.

Hiccup observed many inventions from upstairs, from robotic arms doing intricate tasks, floating devices, and various remote controlled devices, Hiccup smiled at the sight, he sure was pretty lucky to get inside the academy, Hiccup scanned the large room for a vacant spot, he then saw one, just by the back, he then went down stairs to try his new PAC program.

"Oh hey you're here" said Go Go while replacing the wheels of her bike

"Yeah, just finding a place to put my things" said Hiccup while pointing at his bags.

"You can put your things just right beside Wasabi, I'm sure he won't mind" said Go Go while throwing another wheel away, Hiccup moved closely to the bike and observed it.

"Woah, this is pretty cool, electro-magnetic suspension!?" said Hiccup while touching the bike.

"Nah, not really" said Go Go smiling, obvious to Hiccup that she was flattered.

"So what do you specialize in?" asked Hiccup

"I specialize in industrial mechanical engineering, you?" said Go Go while grabbing another magnetic wheel and installing it to the bike.

"Aerodynamics engineering" said Hiccup.

"Woah, that's pretty cool, let me know if you need help going to space" teased Go Go, both of them laugh.

"Well, I need to set up now" said Hiccup

"Oh sure, HEY WASABI, YOU MIND HELPING HICCUP FIND A PLACE TO PUT HIS STUFF?" yelled Go Go

"WHAT?" yelled Wasabi.

"He said yes" said Go Go with a smile, Hiccup smiled and just rolled his eyes at her childish antics, he then proceeded to walk to Wasabi's table, he passed by Honey's area and Honey saw him.

"OH HICCUP YOU'RE HERE! HOW WONDERFUL!" yelled Honey, she clearly hasn't turned the volume down as Hiccup can still hear her pop music playing, she then took her earphones out and grabbed Hiccup by the arm and dragged him to the chemical table. Hiccup observed the setup but focused his attention to the blue-green beaker.

"Carbon Carbanite mixed with a dense Hydropyroxide? If my guess is correct, I say that you're trying to make a semi solid material using nothing but a mist, let me guess, it acts as a cushion?" said Hiccup.

"Oh My Gosh! How'd you know!? Nobody has ever figured that out just by looking at it!" said Honey clearly impressed.

"I can tell by its color, and, it's quite pretty " said Hiccup looking at the beaker in awe.

"Really!?" said Honey while blushing.

"Yeah, I mean, whenever I mixed those things up, I usually end up with a horrible color combination, you must be quite an artist" said Hiccup

"Well~, I do run my own online boutique, hehehe , I even made this outfit myself!" said Honey while twirling so Hiccup could see her whole dress.

"It looks lovely" said Hiccup.

"R-Really?" said Honey with a blush while twisting her hair

"Really" confirmed Hiccup with a smile, Hiccup observed her work space, he didn't find a single tool lying around.

"You specialize in chemical engineering don't you?" asked Hiccup.

"Of course! Alchemy is my life!" exclaimed Honey, both of them laughed.

"So what do you specialize in Hiccup?" asked Honey.

"Aeronautics engineering" said Hiccup.

"That is so cool! Sometimes I dream of flying, and then, I wake up sleeping on the floor" said Honey, both of them laugh again.

"I'm sure someone will catch you" said Hiccup, Honey blushed at this.

"Well, I need to set up now" said Hiccup while pointing at his bags.

"Oh, uhh, you can set up here!" said Honey gesturing to her work area, she then forgot that her place is already occupied, by her. Realizing that she just embarrassed herself, Hiccup denied the offer.

"Thanks, but Go Go said that Wasabi can help me find a vacant space" said Hiccup

"O-Oh, yes, of course! OHHH~ WASABI! CAN YOU HELP HICCUP FIND A VACANT SPACE PLEASE!? THANKIES~!" shouted Honey.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" replied Wasabi.

"Well, I gotta go, bye" said Hiccup with a smile, she waved at Hiccup and went near her desk

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" she lightly bumped her head in the desk as she felt humiliated for what she said.

Hiccup then saw Wasabi organizing his tools, Hiccup was about to approach Wasabi, Wasabi then pushed Hiccup away.

"Do not step on the line!" said Wasabi, Hiccup wondered why until he saw a ripple between the poles of Wasabi's invention, Hiccup gently moved Wasabi's hands away and cautiously went closer to the line.

"An electromagnetic disturbance in the air? Does your experiment involves something to do with plasma?" asked Hiccup

"Why yes, yes it does" said Wasabi, he then pressed a button and a green laser grid appeared between the poles.

"Woah! This is amazing!" exclaimed Hiccup

"You think so huh?" said Wasabi while throwing an apple at the center, the apple spilt into small thin pieces.

"How did you configure the frequency and light waves that fast!?" asked Hiccup in awe.

"It wasn't easy, but I finally found the correct frequency to split small objects" replied Wasabi

"You know, your invention can help a lot of people" said Hiccup

"Really?" said Wasabi, clearly shocked and surprised to hear about this.

"Well Yeah! There are so many medical applications this can be applied with, you can basically kill cancer cells using nano lasers!" exclaimed Hiccup

"Y-You think I can do that?" asked Wasabi

"I know you can" said Hiccup with a reassuring smile

"Wow, thanks" said Wasabi, a hint of joy and pride twinkled in his eyes.

"So what do you specialize in?" asked Hiccup

"Applied physics, and you?" asked Wasabi

"Aeronautics engineering" answered Hiccup

"You know, with both our skills combined, I'm sure we can make something that will change the world!" said Wasabi

"hehehe, I'm usually horrible when it comes to Applied Physics" said Hiccup while rubbing the back of his head.

"hahaha, I can help you, just find me and I'll teach you" offered a happy Wasabi

"I would very like that" said Hiccup

"Anyways, do you know of any available work spots I can use here?" asked Hiccup

"Sorry, but the only thing that's left is that tiny spot over there" said Wasabi while pointing at the open space table between his work area and Honey's work area

"That's good enough for me" said Hiccup

"Are you sure? I could adjust and divide my work space for you" offered Wasabi

"Thanks, but judging from your experiment, you're going to need a lot of space to make modifications" said Hiccup politely.

"So Hiccup, where is your experiment?" asked Wasabi

"Right here" Hiccup turned around so that Wasabi can see the backpack he's carrying

"Your experiment is inside that backpack?" asked Wasabi

"I guess you could say that" said Hiccup

Hiccup then put his 2 bags on top of the small metallic desk, he was about to setup his gear when he heard the voice of Fred yelling at a comic book, Hiccup became curious and walked to Fred's couch, Fred was currently arguing about the hero's action on the comic book while wearing a monster costume, Fred didn't notice that Hiccup was already in front of him until he let go of his comic book while screaming dramatically in vain.

"Sup Hiccup, I can't believe Captain Mercury just let the villain go!" argued Fred while throwing the comic to the ground, Hiccup picked this up and looked at the cover of the comic book.

"Is this the 1st edition to the winter season of the Adventures of Captain Mercury?" asked Hiccup

"Yeah, it's my favorite novel, but sadly, the captain has failed me" said Fred in a melodramatic tone

"Dude I love this series! The only reason the captain let the villain go was so that he can follow him back to his evil lair where his fiancé is trapped!" exclaimed Hiccup

"Woah! Talk about plot twist! I knew the captain wouldn't fail me! Haha!" said Fred happily, he got of his chair and gave Hiccup a big hug

"What was that for?" said Hiccup

"That was for helping me open my eyes that the captain will always be the captain!" replied Hiccup, Hiccup gave out a soft laugh and went back to his work area while Fred was now eagerly reading the next series.

Hiccup sit down on his work area, took his laptop out from his bag and set it up on the table, he then continued encoding his program.

A moment later, a 14 year old teenager with Asian features entered the lab and was almost hit by Go Go testing her experiment before she set it up again, she partially removed the magnetic wheel and threw it back at the bike again and went back to her desk to record her experiment's current speed, while writing her latest report, the teenager went over to her bike and examined it, clearly in awe about the usage of magnetism.

"Woah, electro-mag suspension?" said the teenager, clearly impressed

"Hey! Who are you?" asked Go Go while wearing her helmet

"Go Go, this is my brother, Hiro" said a handsome Asian-Caucasian young man with black hair, brown eyes, while wearing his signature cap

Go Go was more annoyed than impressed by this as Tadashi sometimes talk to them about Hiro's personal opinion about their school

"Welcome to the Nerd Lab" said an unimpressed Go Go, Hiro just awkwardly laugh, feeling a hint that she knew about his recent name calling of their school

"I've never seen electo-magnetic suspension on a bike before"

"Zero resistance, faster bike, but.. "Go Go then threw the wheel at the other stacks of magnetic wheels behind Hiro "…not fast enough… yet" she then walked away to grab another pair of magnetic wheels.

Hiro then took interest on another invention from Wasabi, he was about to touch the device when Wasabi intervened.

"Do not move! Behind the line please" urged Wasabi to Hiro

"Hey Wasabi, this is my brother Hiro" introduced Tadashi

"Hello Hiro, prepare to be amazed" said Wasabi, full of confidence, he then grabbed an apple and toss it to Hiro.

"Catch" said Wasabi, upon entering the 2 poles, the apple spilt into thin pieces, Hiro caught a piece and observed it, it was as thin as paper.

"Wow, laser induced plasma?" asked Hiro, Wasabi then explained the vague process of his invention before Go Go suddenly showed up and 'burrowed' his wrench, Wasabi then chased Go Go while lecturing her about following the rules. A blonde woman was seen rolling a giant ball into her work space.

"EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!" Honey shouted right after she place the giant ball in her pedestal, she then saw Tadashi approaching her

"TADASHI!" Honey greeted, she then look at Tadashi's side and saw Hiro

"OH MY GOSH! YOU MUST BE HIRO! I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" she yelled right after kissing Hiro on both cheeks, she then pulled her earphones away to demonstrate her work.

"Perfect Timing!" she grabbed Hiro's arm and dragged him to her chemical table, she then made various mixtures until she grabbed her finished product, she sprayed said product on the giant ball, at first, Hiro thought all it doe was to stick paint faster, but, she demonstrated a process known as chemical metal embrittlement.

Fred seems to take notice on the new visitor and approached Hiro, Hiro was startled to see a monster but quickly realized that it was merely a suit, Fred then introduced himself and how he is also a science enthusiast.

"I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that could turn me into a fire breathing lizard at will, but she said 'that's not science'" said Fred who is now surrounded by Wasabi, Honey, and Go Go.

"It's really not" said Honey

"Yeah, and I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't science either is it?" asked Fred

"Nope" said Wasabi

"Well then, I guess my only hope would be Hiccup, I bet he's more than happy to help me make the most awesome alien spaceship ever!" said Fred, the groups attention were now focused on Hiccup who is still encoding in his laptop, Hiccup caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye that the group is looking at him and broke eye contact to make it less awkward, the entire group then walked by to Hiccups work station out of curiousity.

"Whacha workin' on?" said Go Go

"Oh, umm, just a program" replied Hiccup, now tensed that there are 6 people surrounding him.

"I've never seen you before here, are you new?" Tadashi asked.

"Uhh, yeah! I was just accepted by the board last afternoon, I'll start class this Monday" replied Hiccup

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to introduce you to Hiccup! Hiccup, this is Tadashi, Tadashi, this is Hiccup" said Honey while alternating her hand gesture to each of them, both Tadashi and Hiccup then shake hands

"That's a pretty complex set of algorithms you got there, computer engineer?" asked Tadashi

"Uhh, no, I'm actually an aerodynamics engineer" replied Hiccup

"So what are you working on?" asked Hiro

"This" said Hiccup while grabbing the PAC

"A backpack?" said Hiro in a deadpan voice

"It's no ordinary backpack, here I'll show you" said Hiccup strapping the bag on his back, the backpack let out 2 thin black tail wings that points at the floor, not a moment too soon, Hiccup was already flying, or, in their perspective, levitating in thin air

"Woah!" exclaimed the group, Hiccup then did a very intricate aerial acrobatic moves around the large room, everybody who is doing their experiments stopped and looked at the amazing performance Hiccup is showing to them, Hiccup did all the classic moves with a bit of complexity behind, for every loop, Hiccup would twirl himself in mad speed while avoiding obstacles in the lab, one thing that impressed the crowd more was when Hiccup was walking at the ceiling upside down, as if gravity just shifted into the ceiling, Hiccup then landed in the floor in a smooth, fluid motion.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" exclaimed Hiro, clearly impressed and tempted to try the PAC on himself

"Dude! That was totally rad! That would make an awesome Halloween prank! Ever think about going as a ghost this Halloween?" said Fred

"Hiccup you're Amazing! I-I mean, that was amazing, hehehe" said Honey slightly blushing while playing with her hair

Go Go then went near Hiccup and playfully punched him in his right shoulder

"I guess I'm not the only one who likes it fast~" said Go Go, Hiccup could have sworn that her tone just shifted into a seductive one

"How did you do that! You were levitating! That is the quietest jetpack I have ever seen in my entire life!" said Wasabi who was quite impressed, "By the way, where's the thrusters?" asked Wasabi

"I don't use one, I'm going for an all green kind of style, makes less pollution, including sound pollution" answered Hiccup

"I've never seen a lift like that, jetpacks don't have that much balance when it comes to hovering in air, and you were literally walking in thin air in one of your stunts" said Tadashi

"I made a new engine so that my PAC can have that natural feeling of flight, it doesn't need fuel as all it does is let me surf or glide in the wind by using a circular wind tunnel module that allows me to shape the wind current" said Hiccup while unstrapping his PAC and setting it on the table

"Oh! Oh! Can I try it!? Please!?" said Hiro who is eager to fly just like Hiccup, what Hiro loved about Hiccup's PAC is that it stimulates an all-natural flight, plus, his mind is already imagining new aerial moves

"Nope, too dangerous, plus, I want to show you something" said Tadashi

"But Tadashi! Look at it! It's awesome, you can feel like a superhero!" whined Hiro

"Nope" said Tadashi

"Just a minute?" asked Hiro

"Nope" said Tadashi

"I guess somebody's jealous about whose work is more interesting" said Hiro

"Come on you baby, well, it was a pleasure meeting you Hiccup" said Tadashi leaving with a disappointed Hiro, everybody laughed at Hiro's antics and said their various farewell to the brothers, after a quick interesting chat on Hiccup's PAC, the group went back to their work.


	3. A wonderful evening

The brothers have arrived at Tadashi's workstation upstairs, while Tadashi set up his invention, Hiro was surveying the area, the work place was of average size, various tools were aligned neatly at the table, a large circular window decorates the room, and several books and electronic devices sits idly at some tables, all in all, it was messy, but it was chaotically organized.

"So... what have you been working on?" asked Hiro while looking at the room

"I'll show you" said Tadashi, he grabbed a duct tape near his counter, tore a piece of it, and stick the piece at Hiro's forearm while retrieving it again in a painful manner.

"OWW! DUDE!" yelp Hiro, he felt a tear about to form around his eyes but willed it to go away, just then, a red box lying by the circular window became active, a white humanoid robot inflated itself

"This is what I have been working on" said Tadashi, introducing Hiro to his creation – Bymax, it quickly surveyed its surrounding while avoiding a chair and placing it on the opposite side gently, while the robot was doing this action, Tadashi monitored his creation, thinking of numerous ways to improve his invention while keeping an eye for certain problems that might occur.

"Hello, I am Bymax, your personal health care companion, I was alerted for the need of medical attention, when you said 'ow'" said Bymax in a motionless manner

"A robotic…. Nurse? No wonder you're jealous of Hiccup's invention, hehehe " said Hiro between snickers, Tadashi rolled his eyes while giving Hiro a look of annoyance

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain" asked Bymax while showing him a monitor on its chest with various emotional images of pain, Hiro unconsciously imagined himself flying using Hiccup's invention, he really wanted to, it was the one thing that he was never able to do, he may have built several machines before, but none of them compared to the PAC, it was both elegant and classy as it wasn't just another jetpack, but a whole new thing.

"Physical? Or emotional?" said Hiro in a deadpan tone, Tadashi suspecting that Hiro is still bitter about not letting him use Hiccup's invention gave him a mock sad face.

"I will scan you now" said Bymax, using a life form scanner, it was able to quickly map Hiro's entire body, it surveyed for abnormalities and found a slight irritation on Hiro's forearm, Bymax showed its latest finding to Hiro and offered a suggestion to disinfect the irritated area, Hiro gave it a few test saying that he is allergic to the anti-bacterial spray, but Hiro cannot fool Bymax's life form scanner

"You've done some serious coding on this thing huh?" said Hiro while letting Bymax spray him with the anti-bacterial spray.

"uhuh, programmed him with 10,000 medical procedures" answered Tadashi while pushing the circular port on Bymax's right chest, the port ejected a green chip with the name 'Tadashi Yamada' written on it, Hiro inserted the chip back in and began to survey the robot, Hiro observed the materials it was made and it's other feature.

"Well, it's pretty good, but can it float?" said Hiro in a teasing tone

"I don't see any practical usage for Bymax to float" said Tadashi, he clearly knows that Hiro was actually referring to Hiccup's invention, true, it was quite outstanding, and it was both sophisticated and complex, it was also true that he was a bit jealous about Hiccup's invention, but, he was also very proud of his.

Downstairs, some of the students are already packing their equipment and calling it a day, it was 8:00 p.m. and all of the students are aware that they will have to put their inventions away and continue on tomorrow, Hiccup was still not finished encoding his new aerial algorithm, the only thing that reminded him that it was almost closing time was his stomach lightly growling, Hiccup heard this and got embarrassed by the sound, he quickly turned his gaze from left to right to see if anyone heard that, seeing that no one seems to have heard it, he relaxed himself and gave a sigh of relief, he put his laptop back it his sling bag while wearing his PAC with just his right shoulder and proceeded to walk away

Hiccup saw Wasabi, Honey, Go Go, and Fred have already packed their things up, Wasabi is carrying his tools in a suite case, Honey was carrying hers in purse, since Hiccup knew that she's a chemical engineer, he suspects that those are her notes, both Fred and Go Go wasn't carrying anything at all, the 4 have been chatting with each other while laughing at some parts of their conversation, again, Hiccup felt a bit awkward and insecure walking near them, not sure if he should ignore them and go straight to the exit, or say goodbye to them and head to the exit, Hiccup decided to do the later and approach the 4, he was about to open his mouth when Fred cut him off.

"Sup Hiccup! You done with your computer do-hikie?" asked Fred

"N-No, it's still on its early stages, I'll work on it over the weekends" replied Hiccup

"So where are you heading now?" asked Go Go, Hiccup was about to say 'home' but he forgot that he left his notes upstairs

"I was about to head home but I just realized that I left my notes at my work bench upstairs" said Hiccup while rubbing the back of his neck

"So what are you waiting for? Go get them, we'll be waiting for you here" said Go Go, gesturing to herself and the group

"W-What?" stuttered Hiccup, confused to the fact that why should they wait for him

"Well what do you expect? You're new here! Think of it as a welcoming party, we're heading over to Tadashi's place, his aunt makes the best meals" said Wasabi

"Come on Hiccup! I, I mean, we would be thrilled to have you as our honorary guess! It'll be fun!" said Honey while hoping that nobody noticed her mistake

"W-Well, if guys say so, thanks" said Hiccup while smiling

"Go, we'll be waiting for you here" said Go Go

"Okay, I'll be down in no time" said Hiccup, he left the group and climbed the stairs heading to his work bench

Upstairs, Hiro has just finished his survey of Bymax's features, Tadashi was happy to see that his brother truly appreciates his work, Bymax gave Hiro a lollipop as a reward for his cooperation

"I cannot deactivate until you say 'you are satisfied with your care'" said Bymax

"Well then, I'm satisfied with my care" said Hiro while licking his lollipop, as soon as the words left his mouth, Bymax walked over to his charging station, Bymax then deflated and went on hibernation mode, just as Bymax hibernated, professor Callaghan entered the room.

"Burning the midnight oil, aye Mr. Hamada?" said professor Callaghan, he was the one who monitors students inside his lab, especially students who overwork themselves

"Actually, I was just finishing up" said Tadashi while giving Hiro a hand gesture to follow him

"You must be Hiro, bot fighter right? When my daughter was younger, it's all what she wanted to do, may I?" asked the professor, Hiro gave his robot to him, the professor observed the magnetic bearing servos that composes the robot's entire body frame, truly efficient but he wasn't very surprised as he was the one who developed the technology

"hmmm, Magnetic bearing servos" said the professor

"Pretty sick huh? You wanna see how I put them together?" boasted Hiro, Tadashi heard this and walked over to the auto-translucent wall

"Hey genius! He invented them" corrected Tadashi, upon hearing this, Hiro was both shocked and surprised to see that the man standing in front of him was none other than Robert Callaghan, founder of the scientific community known as Callaghan's laws of robotics, a branch of science that specializes in mixing various scientific branches with mechanical applications

"Ever think of about applying here? Your age wouldn't be an issue" said the professor, Tadashi has just turned off the lights in the room and walked outside

"I don't know, he's pretty serious about his career on bot fighting" teased Tadashi while both him and the professor walked towards the elevator with Hiro following them

"W-Well, kinda serious" replied Hiro, not knowing what words he should express

"I can see why, with your 'bot, winning must come easy" said the professor

"Yeah, I-I guess" said Hiro, now getting second thoughts towards his life path

"Well, if you like things easy, then my program isn't for you, we push the boundaries of robotics here" said the professor

Just as he said that, the elevator at the hall they were walking into opened, out came Hiccup, Hiccup was texting while both the professor, Tadashi, and Hiro's attention and eye contact were at each other due to their conversation, clearly, the 4 of them weren't paying attention to where they were walking, just then, both Hiccup and Tadashi bumped at each other, the force was strong enough to make both of them fall on the same direction, because Hiccup's force over the bump was greater, Hiccup was now lying atop of Tadashi while his phone got knocked off

"Owww" both Hiccup and Tadashi said in unison

"Ah, Mr. Haddock, how nice of you to – drop by" said the professor while lightly laughing, clearly making a corny joke

"You know, if we look at thing in a different angle, this looks like one of those romantic cliché scenes where the soon to be lovers accidentally bumped into each other hehehe" said Hiro between snickers, Tadashi blushed at this and quickly straightened himself up, Hiccup also did this albeit in a slower pace

"Hey there Hiccup! What are you doing here?" asked Hiro

"Oh, umm, I just came here to get my notes, I-I'll be right back" said Hiccup, fortunately, his work bench wasn't far from where they were standing, he lightly sprinted over his room, slid the key card to open the door, and retrieved his notes lying on top of the table, closed the doors, then returned back to the 4, this action only took him 20 seconds

"Done" said Hiccup while holding his notes

"Good, oh that reminds me, gentlemen may I introduce you to Hammish Horrendous Haddock III, he just enrolled and will be starting class this Monday" said the professor to both Tadashi and Hiro while gesturing at Hiccup

"Oh, we already met each other moments ago professor" said Tadashi in a bored tone

"Yeah, did you see his PAC!? It was amazing! I've never seen anything like that!" exclaimed Hiro

"Neither have I, unlike other conventional rocket powered propulsion systems, his invention functions in a similar yet different way, quite fascinating if I say so myself" said the professor while smiling at Hiccup

"Well, it's not really that great, there's still a lot of modifications I still need to do hehehe" said Hiccup while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand

"Indeed" said the professor, he looked at the wall clock just beside him and saw that it's already getting late

"Well gentlemen, it's getting late, I have to head home now, and so do you, goodnight" said the professor politely, Hiccup, Tadashi, and Hiro gave him various goodbyes until he walked to the opposite hall by the elevator

"So are you leaving too Hiccup?" asked Hiro

"Well, Go Go, Fred, Honey, and Wasabi invited me to a welcoming party" answered Hiccup

"Cool, where are you guys celebrating?" said Hiro

"Uhhh, at your place?" said Hiccup in an unsure way

"Cool! Aunt Cass makes the best buttered wings!" said Hiro

"Well I do love buttered wings" said Hiccup while lightly laughing, Tadashi was listening to their conversation and felt left out, he then looked at the clock, still unsure to when is he going to interrupt their conversation

"… so come on! I'm starving!" exclaimed Hiro, Tadashi was secretly glad that he wasn't the one to end their conversation as he thought that that would be rude, Hiro then pushed the button of the elevator and the doors instantly opened, the 3 then entered the elevator and both Hiro and Hiccup continued their conversation, Tadashi felt a bit jealous of the fact that Hiro's attention weren't on him

The elevator opened and the 3 where now on the field lab, they were approached by Go Go, Fred, Honey, and Wasabi

"What took you so long?" said Go Go while lightly punching Hiccup at his left shoulder

"Ohhh, uhhh, Professor Callaghan was upstairs and we chatted for a bit, sorry for the trouble" said Hiccup while smiling sweetly, what Hiccup didn't know was that both Honey and Go Go got infatuated by his smile

"W-Well, just don't do it again" said Go Go turning away with a light blush, Honey was also blushing with her expression turning more distant towards Hiccup while wearing a goofy smile

"… right Honey?" said Wasabi

"O-Oh what, I mean, yes?" said Honey in an unsure tone

"See I told you! Fredzilla here I come!" exclaimed Fred, clearly excited by the possibility, Wasabi gave out a huge sigh and stared at her in deadpan expression, Honey just gave him an awkward smile, she then turned her gaze towards Hiccup's conversation

"… so I'll go on with Tadashi, the gang knows where we are, so see you there" said Hiro, both him and Tadashi went out with the rest tailing them from behind, outside, the brothers have strapped their helmets on and left with Tadashi driving his motor scooter

"See yah Hiccup!" said Hiro before Tadashi drove away

"Wait here, I'll go get my van" said Wasabi to the 4, he then left, Go Go and Fred proceeded to argue, this leaves Hiccup and Honey idled

"So Hiccup, a-are you in a relationship? I-I'm not prying or anything I'm just curious since I'm human and we were born curious and curiosity always kills the cat and….." Honey stopped the conversation as soon as she realized that she just went out of topic and just made a fool out of herself

"Well, yes, I am" said Hiccup

"Great! I-I mean not great, no! What I mean is that it's great but not great that you don't have a girlfriend since it's also great when you have one" said Honey, again, she just realized that she just made a fool of herself again, she then lightly slapped her forehead, Hiccup just lightly laughs at her antics, just then, Wasabi's van caught their attention by beeping, he parked the van at their front and opened the door

"Next stop, Hamada café" said Wasabi, Hiccup was about to enter as he was the nearest, but Fred and Go Go beat him as they rush to the van, they were arguing who gets to sit at front

"You can sit here Hiccup" said Honey who was already sitting at the back seat while gesturing at a vacant seat beside her, Hiccup then sit right beside her, she felt excited as a butterfly feeling dominated her entire body, clearly both glad and excited

"Fine" said a defeated Fred, he didn't got the chance to sit at the front since he already sit there the last time according to Go Go, he then went over to Honey and Hiccup's spot and sit at the center between the two, therefore, separating them, seeing this, Honey felt as if her world just collapsed, she was about to tell Fred to swap seats with Hiccup, but then, the 2 started a conversation, not wanting to be rude, she choose to endure the feeling of annoyance with a bit of anger while sitting there quietly acting as if there's nothing wrong

Hiro and Tadashi just arrived home and entered their house which is in the 2nd floor of the building

"Hey there aunt Cass" greeted both Tadashi and Hiro

"I hope you weren't getting yourselves into more trouble again, just a while ago, I found a grey hair! And I'm only 40 years old! You see what stress can do to you!?" said their aunt in a panicky voice

"Don't worry aunt Cass, I was just showing Hiro around the university" said Tadashi

"Oh by the way, the guys are coming here for a meal" said Hiro

"Well, I suppose I could work for a few more hours, I did closed early just to bail you guys out, ok, I'll do it, so what do you want me to make? Wait, let me guess, buttered wings again?" said their aunt, Hiro gave her an optimistic nod as buttered wings is his favorite

"Well okay, you guys setup the table, I'll go and cook" said their aunt, she went inside the kitchen and grabbed various ingredients while the bothers head downstairs to set the tables

While setting the table, Hiro was grinning at Tadashi, Tadashi saw him and got curious

"What are you so happy about?" asked Tadashi while lifting the chairs off the table

"You're jealous of him, aren't you?" teased Hiro

"And who is this 'him' that you wish to speak off?" asked Tadashi

"Hiccup, I can tell just by the way you look at him" teased Hiro

"No, I'm not jealous of him, why would I be?" said Tadashi while rolling his eyes, but in truth, Tadashi is in fact jealous of Hiccup, from his intellect, personality and his appearance, it just pains him to admit that his friends and brother seems to prefer Hiccup more than him

"Well, if you say so" said Hiro before leaving to go upstairs to get the plates, this leaves Tadashi alone in the café to think, aside from the fact he is jealous of Hiccup, the ugly truth was that, he's a bit attracted to him, he has already settled things that he might be gay as he isn't attracted to most girls, both romantically and sexually, and he knows for the fact that he's been checking him out, from top to bottom, this infuriated him as he is both jealous and attracted to him at the same time, he gave out a loud sigh and sit down, just then, he heard a beeping sound, he looked at the window and saw that the van parked itself just by the door, he stood up and went to open the door

The group entered the café while laughing, the center of the attention seems to be Hiccup

"Hey there Tadashi! Hiccup just said the funniest joke ever! Wanna hear it?" said Honey

"Maybe later" rejected Tadashi, his gaze transferred to Hiccup who was conversing with Wasabi, Go Go, and Fred, he was telling them another joke and the 3 laughed hard evidence to a tear Wasabi let out from laughing, Tadashi imagined himself the one who was telling the joke, it's true that from the past months, he has been ignoring his social life to make way for his invention, although it was for the greater good, he now feels regret for not spending more time with them, Honey heard that Hiccup was about to tell another joke and approached the group huddled around him, therefore, leaving Tadashi alone, he observed Hiccup while he makes another joke, although he wasn't paying attention to the joke, his attention was on Hiccup's physical appearance, brown hair, Tadashi mentally kicked himself for having a thing for brunettes

'Brown hair, why does he have to have brown hair!? Ughhh! Why do I have to be attracted to brunettes!?' said Tadashi mentally

The next thing he observed was his eyes, green as a forest, there were quite mesmerizing, he has never seen green eyes before as most he sees are a different shades of brown and blue, and for him, the brown hair and green eyes are a perfect combination the suites Hiccup, he then closely observed his face, there were a few freckles, they weren't visible and they hid well with his complexion, but if one focuses, it can be seen, his complexion was creamy and fair, to Tadashi's opinion, it makes Hiccup look more dorky and nerdy but more adorable

His gaze went a little bit lower to Hiccup's chest, they were well built which somehow aroused Tadashi a bit, even though Hiccup was wearing a jacket, the frame of his chest can be seen visibly, although Hiccup's chest were not that muscular, they were still able to grasp attention, Tadashi was curious if Hiccup goes to a gym or plays sports, he observed Hiccup's body even more, overall, he has a well-toned slightly muscular slender build, a build akin to that of a cat, it was built for speed and dexterity, Tadashi wonders if Hiccup gets a lot of attention from where he came from

"Hey Hiccup!" exclaimed Hiro while running towards Hiccup, they gave each other a fist bump

"You're here! Took you long enough, come on! I want to show you something" said Hiro while pulling Hiccup towards the stairs

"That can wait Hiro, for now, I know you guys must be starving" said their aunt while holding a large plate of a huge amount of chicken wings, she then placed the plate at the table and the group said their various gratification to her

"Well dig in everyone, I'll go get the sodas" said their aunt climbing the stairs, the group ate and converse with each other except for Tadashi

"Professor Callaghan said I could enroll if I impressed him and the board members to next week's upcoming fair, also, may age wouldn't be an issue" said Hiro to Hiccup

"Any ideas on what you'll be working on?" asked Hiccup

"No clue" said Hiro, a moment later, their aunt arrived carrying with her cans of sodas for each one of them

"Oh you must be Hiccup, Hiro said so much about you" said their aunt who was now sitting on the table by Tadashi

"Aunt Cass~!" said Hiro, clearly embarrassed

"So Hiccup, where are you from?" asked their aunt

"Ohhh uhhh, I was born in Greenland, me and my family live in a small village called Berk just outside the mainland"

"What's it like there?" asked Go Go

"Oh you know, a bit cold and covered in ice" said Hiccup with a shrug

"So what are the people like in there?" asked Wasabi

"Well… they're pretty imaginative when it comes to fighting" said Hiccup

"Sounds like my kind of people" said Go Go, everybody laughed at her joke

"So Hiro, I heard that you're going to compete to next week's fair, what are you going to make?" asked Honey

"I have no idea" said Hiro in a deadpan voice

"I really, really wanted to go there" said Hiro in a depressing tone

"Don't worry, I know you'll make it there" said Hiccup

"You really think so?" asked Hiro

"I know so" said Hiccup in a reassuring tone, Hiro smiled at this, inspired and now motivated to work even harder, the group talked for more than an hour until it was 10:30 p.m.

"Thank you for the meal, we really enjoyed it" said Hiccup to Aunt Cass with Hiro and Tadashi just beside her, the others has already entered the van, they have already said their various goodbyes and are now waiting for Hiccup

"Oh don't be like that Hiccup, you're embarrassing me, plus, we really enjoyed your company, now don't be a stranger ok? Come back soon!" said Aunt Cass cheerily

"Bye Hiro, if you need any help, just call me, although I doubt that you're going to need it~" teased Hiccup, both Hiro and Hiccup giggled at this

"Well, I guess I'll see you in class huh?" said Hiccup to Tadashi

"Yeah, it was really nice meeting you Hiccup" said Tadashi while giving Hiccup a handshake

"Well I gotta go now, and again, thank you so much for this wonderful evening" said Hiccup while smiling, he then entered the van, Wasabi, seeing that everyone is inside started the van and slowly drove away

"Have a safe trip Hiccup!" said Hiro, Hiccup smiled at him and waved a goodbye


	4. Accidental Moments

The brothers have just finished cleaning up the mess from downstairs and were now in their bedroom wearing their pajamas, both wear lying in their separate beds, while Tadashi was reading a book about robotic applications in practical life, Hiro was in deep thought, thinking of how amazing it would be to enter the university, school never was an issue for him as he graduated high school in the age of 12, a true testament and evidence to a child prodigy, with so much spare time, he got confused on what to do next, when he overheard of rumors of an underworld robot competition, he sees that as a new opportunity, he entered various tournaments and defeated many oppositions all in the sake for him to be challenged, but he knew that he wasn't satisfied as victory was too shallow, but then, a new opportunity was introduced, this was the SFIT, for too long, wining was the only thing in Hiro's mind, but in this university, his skills will be truly tested, to make new innovations, discover new possibilities, this was the challenge Hiro was looking for.

"I have to go there" whispered Hiro to himself

"What was that?" said Tadashi while reading his book

"I have to go there! If I don't, I-I'm going to lose my mind!" exclaimed Hiro who was now sitting upright from his bed

"How do I get in?" said Hiro with a sigh

"Like what Sunny said, next week, there will be a student showcase that they do every year, If you come up with something that'll blow Callaghan away, you're in, but, it's has to be great" said Tadashi while averting his gaze from his book to Hiro

"Trust me…." said Hiro confidently, he jumped out of his bed and approached the table beside him

"…. it will be" Hiro took out a notebook from the table, sharpened his pencil and proceeded to write something down, but, there were no ideas at the moment, he wrote several ideas but he was dissatisfied, most were too outrageous, all this were scrapped, with each bad idea he wrote, he would tear it from the notebook, crumple it, and throw it away.

After 30 minutes, half of the notebook was torn off, around Hiro lies a huge pile of crumpled papers

"Nothing. No idea. Useless. Empty brain!" said Hiro while banging his head onto the table with each words

"Wow~, washed out at 14, tsk, so sad" said Tadashi while continuing to read his book

"I got nothing! I'm done! I'm never getting in!" exclaimed Hiro who slumped in his chair, defeated

"Maybe Hiccup can give me a few pointers, maybe some advice?" said Hiro who was about to reach his phone from the table, intending to call Hiccup

"Ugh!" groaned Tadashi who just rolled his eyes, he laid down his book and approached Hiro

"Hey, you still have me, I'm not giving up on you" said Tadashi, he then grabbed Hiro by his legs and gave him an upside down piggyback ride

"Whoa! H-Hey! What are you doing!?" said Hiro with a tone of annoyance and fear in his voice

"Shaking things up! Use that big brain of yours to think your way out" said Tadashi while furiously straddling Hiro

"What!?" asked Hiro

"Look for a new angle" replied Tadashi

Hiro groaned at his brother's reply, he was unconsciously looking at his messy table, he then focused his sight on his bot he used at his last fight, his brain began to work, he knew that this would be it and this one was possible, his brain then thought of an ingenious possibility, he can produce the same effect of his bot albeit in an amplified, macro level version, Hiro began to smile, his smile became wider and wider with each passing idea

"Tadashi! Tadashi! I-I got it! I finally got it!" exclaimed Hiro while laughing, Tadashi gave his brother a soft smile and gently put him down, Hiro then ran towards his bot and grabbed it

"This! This is what I'm going to work on!" said Hiro while holding the bot in his hand and showing it to Tadashi

"So what are you going to do?" asked Tadashi

"It's a surprise!" said Hiro while giggling

"Well… I'm just glad that you finally had an idea" said Tadashi while softly smiling

"Yeah! Wait 'till Hiccup hears about this!" said Hiro who was now walking to get his phone, clearly, still excited about his plan, at that moment, Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose out of annoyance and gave out a groan, Hiro was oblivious to this action as he was far too distracted with the feeling of accomplishment

"Come on, he can wait, let's go back to bed, it's already 11 pm" said Tadashi with an annoyed tone

"Fine" said Hiro, he laid down his bot beside his pillow before settling himself in, Tadashi then turned off the lights

"Goodnight Hiro" said Tadashi while placing his book at the table beside him and turning off the lamp

"Goodnight" said Hiro, he glanced at his bot beside him and smiled while touching it softly before going to sleep

-Saturday Morning-

Tadashi woke up at 4 am, his usual wake up time every weekends, Hiro was still fast asleep, Tadashi got up from his bed, did a few stretching, and then went over to his drawer to change for his morning jog, he wore a grey long sleeve shirt, a blue jogging pants, and a pair of grey sneakers, he looked at himself at the mirror, satisfied, he began to clean his bed.

After cleaning his bed, Tadashi's gaze unconsciously went on Hiro's form, still, Hiro was in deep sleep, he was currently hugging his bot like a stuffed toy, Tadashi gave out a light chuckle seeing how cute his brother is right now, not wanting to wake him up, Tadashi went downstairs and took the spare keys in the living room, with everything already set, he gently opened the door to the café, locked it, and then proceeded to jog.

There wasn't much activity in San Fransokyo considering that it's 4 am and most would choose to sleep at this time, it was moment like this that Tadashi love about his jog, Tadashi passed by several skyscrapers, and other buildings, he took his time appreciating the beauty of every architectural design, most structures were culturally diverse, a mixture of traditional and modern look was implemented.

The air was cool, and Tadashi loves it, the way the wind touches his skin, the way how his breath takes in the fresh air in a deep inhale, it was addicting, he spotted a few street sweepers cleaning the road, like usual, they were cleaning the streets even though there were no trash, a reminder that San Fransokyo is a 'go green' city.

Tadashi entered the city park, this was the destination of his jog, he was going to do a few laps around, there were a few people around, some were walking their pets, others were doing their usual jogs or were having a group exercise, it was a usual sight Tadashi was used to

Tadashi was now feeling a bit thirsty, before he'll start his laps, he needs to go and drink from the fountain nearby around the corner, knowing the destination, he continued his jog and did a sharp turn, just then, he bumped into someone and heard a loud cry from an animal, both him and the person fell over, Tadashi's face hit the ground, but gladly, he didn't sustain any injuries, he was about to get up, help the stranger and apologize to them when suddenly, a black cat hissed at his face, Tadashi's reflex made him stand straight up thinking that the cat might scratch him, seeing that the cat was still furious at him judging by how its fur was standing with a vicious poise, he rushed towards the downed hooded person while avoiding the cat's spot and proceeded to give the hooded person a helping hand

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry about that, are you injured? Can you get up?" said Tadashi who was now approaching the downed hooded person while extending his hand

"Again I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-" Tadashi stopped midsentence as he saw the person pulled his hoodie down, that hair, it was brown with a few braid, he knew one person with that kind of hair

"Tadashi?" said Hiccup standing up while rubbing his bottom

"Hiccup?" said Tadashi, clearly surprised with his presence

"We have got to stop meeting like this" said Hiccup while he unconsciously rubbed his bottom

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there" said Tadashi while awkwardly scratching the back of his t

"That's ok, no harm done, so where are you going exactly?" asked Hiccup

"I was just about to get a drink before I bumped into you, again, sorry about that, hehehe" said Tadashi

"It's ok, really, my butt cushioned my fall" said Hiccup jokingly, both of them lightly laughed

"You thirsty?" asked Tadashi

"Yeah, I was about to go and refill my bottle in the fountain" replied Hiccup

"What a coincidence, come on, let's go there" said Tadashi, at that moment, both of them walked together towards the fountain, luckily for them, there was no one using it, Tadashi was about to let Hiccup be the first to drink until Hiccup beat him to it

"You go first" said Hiccup

"Oh that's ok, really, you go first" replied Tadashi

"You sure? You look thirstier compared to me" said Hiccup in an unsure tone

"Really" said Tadashi while smiling

"W-Well, If you say so, thanks" said Hiccup while lightly smiling

Hiccup then proceeded to go towards the fountain, he leaned towards it and drank, the fountain was shorter than Hiccup anticipated it to be making him lower his body even more, while Hiccup was drinking, Tadashi was standing idly behind him, unconsciously, he observed his surrounding, with nothing noteworthy for his attention, he looked at the person in front of him

Tadashi kept his sight on Hiccup, he was currently wearing a dark green long sleeve plain shirt, brown sneakers, and grey jogging pants, _'It's ok, really, my butt cushioned my fall' _Tadashi remembered that particular line, at that moment, his eyes then gazed towards Hiccup's bottom, even under his pants, Tadashi can see the outline of Hiccup's bottom

'_I really need to add new information to Baymax on what defines a healthy gluteus' _said Tadashi mentally

'_hmm, Hiccup's gluteus maximus seems very healthy, evidence on the outline even under his clothes, round, looks firm too, well… I have to admit it, he does have a pretty nice a-' _Tadashi immediately cut that kind of train of thought

'_Bad Tadashi! Bad!' _he mentally scolded himself, as if it couldn't get any worse, he felt that his pants were getting tighter, that's when he knew that he's getting a semi erection, with Hiccup still drinking, Tadashi ran to a nearby tree and hid behind it, calming both his mind and body

'_Ok, oxygen's the one that expands the flaccid tissue of my limp di- I mean member which also increases the size, letting the blood flow more easily due to… sexual arousal, ok, deep breaths, inhale, exhale'_ Tadashi began to take deep inhales and exhales while closing his eyes, making sure to not think of anything, he relaxed his entire body and felt goose bumps overtaking him, with one last deep breath, he opened his eyes, he wasn't aroused anymore, so long as he doesn't think of any lewd thoughts, he took last look at his groin just to make sure, seeing that his erection was gone, Tadashi left the tree and proceeds to go back to the fountain

He saw Hiccup looking for him at the opposite direction while standing by the fountain, he turned his head sideways, turning from left to right and scratching his head due to confusion to Tadashi's whereabouts, Tadashi knew that Hiccup hasn't spotted him as he was facing the opposite area, so he silently sneaked behind him and called out his attention

"Uh, hey!" said Tadashi with a slight hand wave

"There you are, where'd you go?" asked Hiccup clearly bewildered

"Oh, uhm" Tadashi was now looking at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, he hadn't thought that Hiccup would ask him that

'_makealie makealie makealie makealie'_ Tadashi had a mental panic, he was sweating a bit now and was struggling to make an excuse

"Oh, I-I heard something over there and went to see what it was" said Tadashi while pointing at a random tree behind him

"Oh, so… what was it?" asked Hiccup, clearly curious

"Oh, uh, umm, it was just a bunch of squirrels, nothing unusual" replied Tadashi in a nervous tone

"Oh" said Hiccup, his curiosity fading

"Yeah… so, uhm, anyways, come on, let's go to the center park" said Tadashi, gesturing to Hiccup to a large beautiful clear field where people usually jog

"Well come on then" said Hiccup exc, both of them walked to the field, Hiccup observed the area, it was quite beautiful, there were several people doing yoga, others were jogging with their pets

"Ok, let's get started!" exclaimed Tadashi, he did a few leg stretching to loosen up any joint that might cause him muscle related injuries

"You ready?" asked Tadashi who is now very eager

"I think so" replied Hiccup in an unsure tone

"Ok then, on your mark. Get set. Go!" yelled Tadashi, both him and Hiccup jogged a bit faster together, it was at this moment that Tadashi's attention shifted to the thing that was beside Hiccup, it was a – cat?

The black cat looks familiar for Tadashi, Tadashi focused on it more and squinted his eyes, trying his best to remember, after a few seconds, it dawned onto him, this was the same cat he accidentally stepped its tail over a while ago at the same moment he bumped into Hiccup, he paid the cat no mind and continued jogging

They have been jogging for 5 minutes now and according to Tadashi's jogging routine, it was time to increase his speed, he overpassed Hiccup and went ahead of him, still, Hiccup was still jogging with the same speed as before, after finishing a lap, he passed by Hiccup, Tadashi increased his speed even more, but what he didn't know was that he was becoming cocky, he wanted to show Hiccup that he wasn't just some nerd, he was beginning to show signs of a show off, either he wanted to impress Hiccup or make him jealous, both reasons made him more over confident

5 minutes later, he has already overpassed Hiccup 15 times, Tadashi wondered about this, perhaps Hiccup may have heart related issues, maybe he's just in deep thought, maybe he's not that athletic and doesn't have much stamina, all this theories passed Tadashi's mind, although he was curious of the reason, he thought that it may be rude to ask why he doesn't speed up

Again, he passed Hiccup, still jogging with the same speed with the black cat following him, maybe the cat was the reason, maybe Hiccup was feeling a bit lonely and needed someone or something to keep him company, after all, it does get pretty lonely when you're a foreigner on a distant land, the closest Tadashi could come up with was Hiccup was homesick, after a short while, he decided to finish their jog, he gestured Hiccup to go to the tree, Hiccup complied, after both of them got there, they sit down by the grass to rest

"That was a nice jog" said Tadashi with a bit of sweat running in his face

"Yeah" said Hiccup who wasn't sweating as much as Tadashi, by that moment, the black cat following Hiccup got up and left

"I wonder where that cat would go to now?" said Tadashi, clearly desperate to establish a conversation, he thought of asking Hiccup a cliché question like: nice weather we have today but what he said was much nicer in comparison

"Oh, Toothless always does that, he's just looking around" answered Hiccup

"You named a stray cat _Toothless_?" asked Tadashi between giggles

"Actually, I met Toothless when I was 14 back home, I was packing my stuff and said my goodbyes to my parents and Toothless, what I didn't know was that Toothless managed to catch up to me and sneaked himself at one of my luggage" answered Hiccup, after answering, Toothless showed up at the two, he looked at Hiccup and signaling him that they need to go home now

"Well, it's been really fun Tadashi, but Toothless and I need to go home now, he gets cranky when we get late for breakfast" said Hiccup who was now standing up

"Oh sure, it's been really great to spend time with you Hiccup" said Tadashi who was now also standing up

"I guess I'll see you soon then huh?" said Hiccup

"Sure do" said Tadashi

"Well, I gotta go now, bye" said Hiccup who is beginning to leave

"Bye" said Tadashi with a slight hand wave, he saw Hiccup and Toothless walking away, until, Toothless stopped and squinted at him, he may not be an animal whisperer but he does now a sign when someone doesn't want you around; a warning, he should now, he sometimes gives that look to people who bullies Hiro, with that, Tadashi began to head home

-Yamada Residents-

After arriving home, he saw that his aunt and brother hasn't woken up (as usual), he looked at the time, it was 6:10 am, usually, his aunt would wake up at 6:30 am and open the café at 8:00 am, with that, he cooked a breakfast for 3, it was an average dish, just some pancakes and sausages with mango juice as beverage, after a while of cooking and preparing, his aunt has woken up and arrived at the kitchen

"Good morning Tadashi" greeted his aunt

"Good morning Aunt Cass" greeted Tadashi, his aunt sit at the table and began eating with Tadashi'

"So, any interesting things that happened at your jog?" asked his aunt, she always start conversations like this at Tadashi in the morning regardless if there was an event or none

"Well, I met Hiccup, he was at the park with his cat, I kinda bumped in to him hehehe" said Tadashi while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly

"I hope he wasn't hurt" said his aunt with a tone of concern

"Oh um no, he's fine, both of us are, even his cat… I think" said Tadashi

"I hope so, just remember to make him feel at home, Hiccup is a nice guy, it's hard when you're a foreigner, you need to adjust and learn and cope with new things you never knew, it's a scary process" said his aunt

After a while of eating, both his aunt and Tadashi cleaned up, his aunt then went downstairs to prepare the café, Tadashi put Hiro's food inside the microwave as he does everyday, Hiro usually wakes up at 8:00 am depending if Tadashi can ever get him to wake up, surprisingly, Hiro woke up early and went to the kitchen

"Morning bro" said Hiro while getting his food inside the microwave

"Amazing, who are you and what have you done to my brother?" said Tadashi jokingly

"Oh haha very funny" said Hiro while rolling his eyes

"You don't usually wake up unless I literally have to pull you out of bed" said Tadashi

"Yeah, well, today's a big day, I feel pumped! I'm going to start working on my latest project, mind if I use the garage?" asked Hiro

"Knock yourself out, but be sure to come back at 11 to help out at the café, today is Saturday you know" said Tadashi

"I will" said Hiro who just finished his meal, he then went downstairs and head straight to the garage

After cleaning Hiro's plate, Tadashi went upstairs to took a hot bath, he began to think about the events that happened a while ago with Hiccup, how he bumped in to him, specifically the feeling of both their bodies pressing each other, he noticed that he was getting a full erection, he turned off the water and began drying himself before things gets a little out of hand

The café was busy as usual since it's Saturday, today, he was in charged at the cashier while his aunt cooks, many seems to enjoy the food they were receiving as the Yamada café was quite popular due to their delicious meals, the scene went on for hours until Tadashi looked at the time, it was now 11 am, still no Hiro, late as usual, he then averted his attention to the customers who were waiting in line, maybe after he's done with this line, he can go and get Hiro, it was now 11:30 am, still no Hiro, Tadashi was getting annoyed, he looked at the line, only 3 people, he can go get Hiro later, he just need to finish this now, after their orders have been brought, he then went to his aunt and said that he's going to get Hiro, his aunt looked at the café and didn't saw Hiro, with this she gave the go signal and Tadashi went straight to the garage

"Hiro, I told you, 11 am you're going to-" Tadashi cut his sentence short as he didn't expect their guess; a certain brunette, who was helping his brother encode in the computer was here

'_Oh it's him again' _said Tadashi mentally in an irritated tone


	5. It's gonna be a good time

"… you have to increase the radius of the signal for this to work" said Hiccup to Hiro while pointing at the computer monitor, today, Hiccup was dressed in a dark green jacket with an exposed plain white undershirt, brown khaki pants hug his slender legs and dark brown boots complemented his attire, like always, his outfit sees to hug his slender yet muscular frame

"Got it, now, for the next step, installing the A.I." said Hiro who was very determined with his project, 3 monitors was in front of Hiro's peripheral view, his eyes bouncing from one monitor to the other, his fingers typing with flawless precision

"Hiro, from what I could see, I don't think you'd need an A.I. module for this to function" said a skeptical Hiccup while rubbing his chin with his finger

"Then how am I supposed to control the nanobots? I always put in an A.I. hive mind as an extension to my controls" complained Hiro

"An A.I. is too impractical and inefficient Hiro, we have to think of something else" replied Hiccup, the two are now in deep thoughts on how to best resolve the problem

Just then, a cough was heard, not a cough of someone sick, but a cough of someone trying to grab someone's attention, the two looked at the source, there, Tadashi was standing outside the garage's entrance with an unamused, irritated face with his arms crossed in a strict manner

""Uh… , hey bro, I was just …" said Hiro to Tadashi in a cumbersome tone

"Hiro, what did I just told you?" said Tadashi with a stern tone, cutting Hiro in midsentence

Hiro was now recalling the morning event and what transpired, just then, it dawned onto him

"Uhh, 11 o'clock?" replied Hiro, unsure with his answer

"Yes Hiro, 11 o'clock" said Tadashi, not leaving his gaze on Hiro's eyes

"Well, uh.. , you see.. , I was… " Hiro was now having trouble making coherent sentences as he knows that he's in trouble, Hiro knows that Saturday's are the busiest days in the week, him leaving his post and duty was not only a mistake, but he was letting his aunt and Tadashi down, the main reason why they're the only employees around is because their aunt prides herself that both of them are trust worthy, the same aunt that raised the and took them in

Hiro, now overwhelmed by guilt lowered his face

"I'm sorry" said Hiro with a sadden tone

Tadashi looked at Hiro and his face soften, one thing Tadashi never wants to see is a depressed Hiro, perhaps he was a little too rough on him, with a simple gesture, he nod his head on the direction of the café

"Well, I guess we'll have to continue this some other time, I'll call you later, bye Hiccup" said Hiro who was now walking away from Hiccup

"Bye" said Hiccup with a simple hand wave

With Hiro already on his way to the café, the garage was now silent, even with two people occupied, the atmosphere seems to radiate awkwardness

With a deep sigh, Tadashi was the first to break the silence

"Hiccup, mind telling me what're you're doing here?" asked Tadashi, it dawned onto him that his tone and his question was very impolite and rude, before he could fix his error, Hiccup answered his question

"Hiro called me, he said he wants my help" replied Hiccup

"Help him on what?" asked Tadashi with a curious tone

"With his latest project, he wants someone who could help him code the modules for his nanobots" replied Hiccup

Tadashi was taken aback at this, Hiro knows that programming was his forte, but Hiro instead picked Hiccup, a stranger they just met, Tadashi couldn't help the feeling of jealousy boiling inside him

"I…. see" said Tadashi, dismayed by the outcome

The room fell silent again and it began to secrete an aura of awkwardness, this time, Hiccup was the one who broke the silence

"Look, I'm really sorry for all of this, please don't be too hard on Hiro, he just wants to impress you" said Hiccup

Tadashi was actually touched by this, all this because Hiro wants Tadashi to be proud of him, Tadashi grew a small serene smile on his face

"Don't worry, I won't" said Tadashi while softly smiling at Hiccup

"So… I guess I should be heading out now huh?" said Hiccup with his usual awkward tone while rubbing the back of his head

Tadashi thought of it for a moment, _Hiro should get all the help he should need_, and as Tadashi would hate to admit it, Hiccup was amazing at programming, swallowing his pride for Hiro's sake was no easy feat Tadashi could perform

"Uhm, Hiccup, could I… get your number? I'll give you mine in return" said a nervous Tadashi

"Oh, uhh, sure, here" said Hiccup as he voiced out his numbers, Tadashi then returned the favor

"Well, I better go now, see you around Tadashi" said Hiccup with his signature adorkable smile

Instead of a verbal reply, Tadashi instead opted for a simple hand wave gesture, with that, Hiccup take his leave

With Hiccup gone, there's not much to do inside the garage, with this, Tadashi went back to the café to help around

\- San Fransokyo: Downtown -

Hiccup has never been to a city before, especially something as big as San Fransokyo, probably because Berk was considered a provincial town that is isolated from the mainland of Greenland, Hiccup doesn't have any particular destination and opted to explore the city to familiarize himself, he began to compare Berk to San Fransokyo, there were so many people and so many skyscrapers, something he doesn't see back home, it was like a concrete jungle, buildings were littered everywhere, almost everything is coated in cement and concrete, on every street, there would be cars either waiting for the red light or being parked, it was also too noisy, too many ambient sounds making noises all at the same time

Hiccup's not going to lie, he's pretty scared being inside a city, he has read and watched news concerning crimes ranging from theft to murder, although Hiccup was no fool when it comes to scams, he's still doesn't let his guard down, but what if he gets lost? Or gets sick? Or ran out of money? Hiccup is know very concerned, he was all by himself now, nobody was going to take care of him but himself, and he doubts that Toothless can perform medical treatments for him

'_No!' _said Hiccup to himself mentally while aggressively shaking his head

'_I'm 20 years old! I'm an adult now! I can do this!' _exclaimed Hiccup mentally onto himself

'_I mean, how hard can it really be? City folks always seems to know what they're doing, so if they can do it, so can I' _with this, Hiccup grew more confident

As Hiccup was walking by the sidewalk and looking at the buildings, his eye spotted a mall, the mall was large and ravishing with greeneries and modern architecture articulating its overall aesthetics, Hiccup has never been to a mall before, probably because Berk only has a handful of small stores, with curiosity overcoming Hiccup, he selected his next destination; the mall

\- San Fransokyo Mall –

The exterior did not disappoint as the inside of the structure was grandeur, it was a combination of modern design and nature all intertwined in one grand feat or artistry, fountains, plants, sky lights, tiles, decorative carpets, glass, it was all so new to the eyes of Hiccup, he couldn't help himself but be dumbstruck, elevators and escalators where all so common in this place, the height of the structure itself was monumental, with floors perceived by Hiccup as tall as a skyscraper and halls as wide as streets, from what Hiccup could say, this place is not a place for people who has no money

After Hiccup's initial expression of the mall, he continued to roam around the vast structure that is occupied by countless of people, he began to wander at the ground floor first, most of the stores were boutiques, jewelries, and other cosmetic superficial items, Hiccup visited some of them but strayed away once he saw the price tags

He proceeded to got to the top floors and explored, so far, he came across several food stations, more boutiques, a hardware store (he made a quick mental note to that), bookstores, the department store, arcades, the cinema area, fast food restaurants, more superficial cosmetics, fine dining restaurants, pet stores (again, he also made a quick mental note to that), electronic stores, toy stores, and other countless stores that seems to be a combination of the other stores

So far, Hiccup was exhausted and he hasn't explored the entire area, while walking, he spotted a bench 'finally!' exclaimed Hiccup mentally, with no time to waste, he increased his speed in fear that someone might take the spot, Hiccup sat down and began to think, he's never been to a place that's quite like this, he began to relax and appreciate the surroundings, people were leisurely walking, some were happily chatting with their companion, overall, the place was lively, before he could get up to continue his exploration, he membered something,

_\- Flashback: Berk - _

"_I'm so proud of you son! You're finally going to see the world! Just like what you've always wanted" said Hiccup's father; Stoick, a name derived from ancient Viking lore famous in Berk, a legendary chief who killed a dragon at his age of infancy _

"_Thanks dad! I can't believe it either!" said Hiccup excitedly while packing his clothes_

"_Make sure to bring more clothes son" said Hiccup's mother; Valka, a name that originated in ancient Viking culture whose story foretold a fierce woman who has an army of dragons at her disposal_

"_But mom!" whined Hiccup_

"_Hiccup's right love, there's no need to carry that much weight, look at him" said Stoick who gestured at Hiccup_

"_You just gestured to all of me!" whined Hiccup_

"_Fine" said Valka who was now grabbing her bag_

"_Here Hiccup, take this" said Valka, handing Hiccup a card_

"_A credit card?" asked Hiccup in an unsure tone_

"_if ye going to stay in this country for 6 months, then ye going to have to resupply" said Valka with her thick accent, giving his son her credit card_

_\- Flashback ends - _

"Ugh, I hate clothes shopping" Hiccup murmured to himself

Hiccup began to scout all potential shops that his taste would suit him, and eventually, he spotted one, it was a bit classy for his standard, but his love for jackets overpowered him, he began to look around, there were so many to choose from

'_It's now or never' _ Hiccup began to pick clothes out from their respective racks and shelves, so far, he picked a brown formal jacket, a whitish polo shirt, a light reddish brown sweater vest, black jeans, and black boots

After the selection, he proceeded to go to the changing room, he set aside the clothes he chose on the side rack of the cubicle, he then began to undress, he took his jacket off and set it aside, then he removed his shirt, exposing his torso, from a stranger's perspective, Hiccup has a well-toned physique akin to that of a cat, slender yet powerful, his chest seems to be the most developed in his upper body as his pectorals are very visible even under clothes, his biceps are also visible and creates an illusion of being bigger whenever Hiccup either flex or picks up objects, his belly is well sculpted and appears to be as hard as a rock either though diet, exercise, or both, his hips are slender, a feature he got from his mother, he began to dress the clothes he chose, buttoning the polo shirt, wearing the sweater vest over the polo shirt, then the last, putting the brown formal jacket over

'_At least it's almost done' _Hiccup unbuttoned his belt and proceeded to remove his lower garments, he placed his lower attire on the same rack of his upper attire, one of the eye catching features a stranger may see is Hiccup's undergarments, not the undergarments itself but what is underneath it, his boxers seems to hug his manhood, more considerately, for someone like Hiccup, he seems to be packing more than meets the eye evidence to the swelling bulge his boxer produce, giving off the illusion that it's heavier compared to most, this may be a feature he inherited from his father's biology

The next striking feature would be far more visible than the former, where there would be two appendages, one stood out from the other, the left foot was by far the most eye catching feature Hiccup may possess, unlike the opposite that is composed of smooth, hairless, fair flesh, the other has no evidence of being made of flesh, for, it was made of materials composed of plastic and metal; a prosthetic leg, one that is as smooth as any man made material, it's color; a glistening greyish silver that reflects the lights from its surface, the design overall was human in shape, a physiology that has good dexterity and versatility, Hiccup paid it no mind as he was used to such a thing, for him, it comes all so natural, he may not be able to feel the sensation, but he has grown accustom to its company

Hiccup began to put on the lower garments, wearing first the black jeans, topping it off with his belt, last, putting on the black boots, so far, he doesn't seem to be struggling nor is in any difficulty whatsoever with wearing the lower attire, doing it as swiftly as any normal person would

Hiccup took a step back away from the cubicle's mirror to judge how his overall looks, Hiccup's not for one who harbors vanity, but for this once, he may make an exception, his taste is what people may call _'conservative', _he's seen always with a jacket, be it with a hoodie or not, he grew attached to the style, it suits him, he doesn't know why, but perhaps it's because of the climate in his home, with one final look, he looked at the person in the mirror, a young man of 20 years of age who is 6 ft. tall, a messy, neck-length auburn hair with two braids on the right, wearing a brown formal jacket, a whitish polo shirt, a light reddish brown sweater vest, black jeans, and black boots, Hiccup may not be very knowledgeable with pop culture, but even he could say that he looks like what the city folks would call; _a hipster, _then again, if he looks good and feels good of what he's wearing, then there's really no problem at all

Hiccup has 'recycled' his former attire for the last 3 days now, from the airport, renting himself an apartment unit, to giving his form to register at S.F.I.T., so far, he admitted that he may have gotten lazy to wash his clothes, afraid of being embarrassed of the would be odor (if there's any) of his old clothes, he opted to wear the current one instead 

With a satisfied smile, he gathered his old attire and exited the cubicle and onwards to the cashier

Hiccup arrived at the cashier, it was devoid of people save for the young black haired woman in the counter, paying no mind to any of the customers at all while she reads a magazine that hid her face

Seeing this, Hiccup really hopes that the woman would just drop the magazine, after a few seconds, Hiccup will now have to get her attention

"Uhm, excuse me, miss?" said Hiccup trying to get her attention to no avail, she seems to be more interested in the magazine than a potential customer

"Uhm, miss?" Hiccup asked again, this time, a little louder

"What!?" said the woman, she removed the magazine out of her field of vision not to accommodate the customer, but to see who is irritating her, but before she replies another protest, she saw who's she talking to

"Go Go?" said Hiccup not as a question but more as an obvious statement

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" asked Go Go while setting aside the magazine

"Hehehe, I was about to ask you the same thing" said Hiccup while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck

Before Go Go could reply, she managed to get an overall sight of Hiccup's appearance, if she didn't know Hiccup, she could have mistaken him for a young male model or just a really attractive rich kid, he was rather quite dashing, Go Go admitted to herself

"I.. uh… wow.. I-I mean, I work here, duh! You?" said Go Go rapidly between a flinch

"Just came here to buy something, I really need new clothes, and my mom would be pretty mad if I didn't get myself any 'souvenirs' while in another country" said Hiccup nonchalantly

"Oh, so, is that the one you're wearing be the one you're buying?" asked Go Go

"Uh, yeah" answered Hiccup

"Well okay then, give me a sec" said Go Go while grabbing a scanner and a security tag remover, she proceeded to walk over to Hiccup and unclipped the tags in Hiccup's new outfit, after scanning the outfit, the cash register immediately displayed the amount, Hiccup then gave her his credit card, and before then know it, the transaction is finished

"So we're you heading now?" asked Go Go, genuinely curious

"I don't know really, maybe do some more exploring? To tell you the truth, this is actually the first time I've ever been to a mall" answered Hiccup

"Woah! Really!? But you've heard of the internet right?" teased Go Go, both of them laughed at this

"Tell you what, meet me at the 5th floor at the food court, I'll give you a tour, my shift ends at 10 minutes, think you could wait?" said Go Go

"Sure! That would be great, thanks" replied Hiccup with a smile, the two then made their farewell with each other with Hiccup now walking away from the store with his shopping bag and Go Go continuing to read her magazine

Hiccup is currently on the 3rd floor, to get to the 5th floor, he has several choices, he could either pick the stairs, the escalator, or the elevator, he decided to choose the later since he hasn't used one before, Hiccup was becoming more embarrassed by the fact that he has never been to most of what life could offer, it's like he was a kid again, everything was so new, but that doesn't mean that he's ignorant to the outside world, most of the time back on Berk, he sometimes spend his leisure time watching T.V., of course, the program network was set to Europe, particularly, the U.K. network, the only knowledge Hiccup has on North America came from the news, pop culture, and movies that was got viral in Europe

Hiccup arrived at the elevator and entered, it was empty, Hiccup first observed the glass screen, it was a wonderful view, he can see below the people walking around, different shops with different designs, the fountains and plants that are decorated at the center and at the edge of the area, he can see the architecture of the construct, he was right, the mall was enormous, after a brief appreciation, he moved towards the floor selection console, he pressed the number 5 and the elevator proceeded to move upwards, he set himself beside the window while the elevator moves, but suddenly, the elevator stopped

'_Well that was fast' _Hiccup looked at the black screen display above the elevator door, it stated that it's still in the 4th floor, just then, the door slid open sideways, the person who entered was wide eyed when he saw Hiccup

"Honey? Wow, what a coincidence" said Hiccup

Honey was speechless, the first thing she did was looked at Hiccup from top to bottom, she blushed at this, she was right, clothes does makes a man, she didn't expected Hiccup to be this attractive

"Uhm, Honey?" asked Hiccup again trying to get her attention

"Oh, uhm wha-, I mean, it's so nice to see you here H-Hiccup! You look… you look.. wow…, I-I mean…" Honey wasn't giving Hiccup any comprehensible sentences, Honey was in panicked mode now, she knew that she messed up, she needed to redeem herself this time to make it up for all the times she has humiliated herself

'_Okay, play it cool, you're a cool girl Honey, be a cool girl'_, with a deep sigh, she readied herself

"So Hiccup~, fancy meeting you here", said Honey with a fake confidence in her tone

"I could say the same thing to you, looks like you've been busy" said Hiccup while gesturing to Honey's numerous shopping bags

"Oh these? Yeah, a girl gotta have her everyday dose right?" said Honey, desperately trying to keep her façade of someone being cool

"Right" replied Hiccup, it was this then that it fell silent, Honey was now rapidly thinking of things to say in order for Hiccup to stay interested

"So where are you heading now?" asked Honey while leaning by the wall in an attempt to project an image of coolness

"Oh, I'm going to the food court, wanna come with me?" offered Hiccup

"Yes!" Honey replied quickly without a second to lose, her voice was loud, almost like a scream with a tone of desperation

"I-I mean, sure, if you want me to" said Honey, desperate to save herself before she makes a total love-struck fool of herself

"That's great, oh here, let me help you with those" said Hiccup while offering his hand to take several of Honey's shopping bags, Honey then handed them over to him, with perfect timing, the elevator's doors slid open, the two then exited the elevator and onwards to the hall where the food court would be located

The two were walking the wide hallways with, Hiccup and Honey doesn't seem to be talking with one another as Hiccup was content with the silence while Honey is planning elaborate scripts for her to tell

To say that Honey's comment of Hiccup being attractive was an understatement, whenever by passers walk them by, they would sneak glances towards Hiccup's form, several girls over the distance would trail their eyes on him, some where even taking pictures of Hiccup to be posted in the internet where they would ask the name of this young man, even some young men were glancing towards Hiccup, either through jealousy, admiration, or, something else…~

Finally, the two arrived at the food court, people were everywhere, most of the seats were taken, Hiccup then spotted an empty seat for two and gestured for Honey to said seats, the two of them went over towards the empty seats

"Wow, this place is huge" said Hiccup while looking at his surroundings, his tone mix with wonder and admiration

"Yeah, does your home have something like this?" asked Honey

"Sorta, but it's not very luxurious" replied Hiccup, the two then fell silent again and Honey was not liking this one bit, before she could ask another question that would make their conversation flowing again, Hiccup spoke first

"You wanna have ice cream? My treat" Hiccup offered

"Oh, uhh, no thank you Hiccup" said Honey politely, hiding her urge of really wanting one

"So what's your favorite flavor?" asked Hiccup

"Chocolate?" replied Honey with an unsure tone

"Great! Be right back" said Hiccup, he then sat up and ventured towards an ice cream stand, not long after, he was back, carrying with him two chocolate chip ice creams in a small bowl

"Here" said Hiccup to Honey with a smile, giving her her ice cream

"Wow, thank you Hiccup, wait, chocolate is your favorite too?" asked Honey, clearly happy with the outcome

"Yup" replied Hiccup, the two then proceeded to eat their ice cream, not long after, the two were frantically talking with one another, happily discussing different kinds of subjects, there was laughter most of the time, it was the first time that Hiccup and Honey truly bonded, with the two eating ice cream while excitedly talking with one another with several laughs squeezed in, they look like a happy couple from a stranger's perspective

Not long after, someone interrupted them by yelling Hiccup and Honey's names out loud, the two stopped talking and move their heads from the source of the sound out of curiosity, just then, Fred appeared and walked straight towards Hiccup while giving him several pats in the back

"Yo Hiccup, how've you been man?" said Fred, he picked up an unused chair and placed it beside the center of the table between Hiccup and Honey, not bothered by Honey's frown and annoyance

"Hey there Fred" said Hiccup, he glanced over to Fred's back and saw Wasabi and Go Go just behind him

"The whole gang is here?" asked Hiccup to no one in particular

"Yeah, we were actually already in the mall until Go Go gave us a call, she said that you were here and we should, like, totally hang out!" said Fred excitedly

Not a moment too soon, Go Go and Wasabi arrived at their table

"Sup Hiccup, you won't mind if I take this two along right?" asked Go Go, gesturing her thumbs to Fred and Wasabi

"Not at all, the more the merrier right?" replied Hiccup, just then Go Go turned her head and saw Honey sitting just in front of Hiccup

"Was I… interrupting something important?" asked Go Go, with this Honey eyes went wide as her face blushed

"N-No! No, you weren't interrupting anything hehehehe" said an embarrassed Honey, the group paid her no mind, Fred then continued his talk

"Anyways, there's this new horror movie that just came out and –"

"Ohhh no! No! We are not watching that!" said Wasabi, cutting Fred off midsentence

"Come on! It'd be epic, right Hiccup" said Fred to the group and to Hiccup which caused the groups attention to transfer onto Hiccup

"Uhh… to tell you the truth, I've never been to a cinema before" said an embarrassed Hiccup while rubbing the back of his head, his eyes are cast downwards to prevent any awkward glances

"Well that sums it up, so who's in?" said Go Go while raising her right arm, Fred followed the lead, next Honey, next Hiccup, the group then turned their gazes towards Wasabi

"Ugh… fine" said Wasabi who was the last to raise their arm

\- The cinema -

The group just got inside the theatre after paying their tickets with Go Go asking for money from Wasabi (again)

Hiccup was again dumbstruck, it was enormous, seats were aligned between aisles which were decorated with velvet cloths, there were even seats above them, he was quite shocked that the place was clean, back in Berk, it was always littered with leftover snacks, wrappers, and sometimes, to adult movies, sticky white substances contained in a deflated balloon like plastic tube, Hiccup shivered at the memory

Not long after, Go Go found the perfect seats so that their field of vision would be at the center, the group then headed their way towards the group of seats that can be found at the center of the theatre, with this, they proceeded to sit down, but the matter to Honey is, the person she should be sitting with, she called unto Hiccup's name while pointing at a seat beside her, Hiccup saw her and proceeded to go over her seat, just as Honey could turn around her head around, Fred was now occupying her seat that was meant for Hiccup, shocked and not wanting to experience the same thing that happened before, she called unto Fred, but before Honey could voice out any comprehensible words, Fred cut her off midsentence by calling out Hiccup's name to sit by his side, which, Hiccup did so

Honey was dismayed by this and sneered at Fred who didn't know the wiser of Honey's current state, once Hiccup has settled in, Go Go took a seat by Hiccup's empty side with Wasabi following suit on Go Go's side, so the queue were, Wasabi, Go Go, Hiccup being at the center, Fred, and the last, Honey

The group chatted for a little bit while waiting for the movie to start, just then, Go Go had an idea

"Hey everybody!" said Go Go while getting her phone camera, the group had several selfies all together, ranging from stolen shots that captures how the group is having fun, pictures where they posed wacky poses, pictures of them as a group wearing a simple smile, and more hilarious and outlandish photos, for every photo, there was laughter and smiles

Before they know it, the movie was starting and everybody slowly fell silent as to not disturb the rest of the audience, the movie itself was terrifying to most, filled with jump scares, suspense soundtracks, and Wasabi's scream, the movie went on for a while, the group was focused on the screen, wide eyed, mouth agape, and frozen in place, it wasn't too long after the movie ended with a cliff hanger, the credits started rolling and the group finally let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, but just then, something happened to the credits, the letters were falling and next thing they knew, a jump scare popped out, everybody was so unguarded that they screamed from the initial shock, then finally, the real credit rolled in

Everybody slowly made their way towards the exit with the group still in the state of shock evidence from their wide eyes and small yet constant shivering, they huddled together in a brief silence, but before they know it, they were laughing at one another, teasing one another for their initial reaction (mostly Wasabi), and making jokes how sleep is for the weak

With sometime to spare, the group began to think of what to do next, Honey then came up with a suggestion; the amusement park, everybody seems to agree with this and proceeded to exit the cinema while giddily talking to one another, of course, with Honey's disastrous attempt at the movies, she needs to isolate Hiccup and herself, but as an added bonus, both Hiccup and Honey are now talking the same way they once were back at the food court, full of interest, energy, and laughter

\- The amusement park -

Hiccup was at first confused towards their direction they were heading, the route doesn't seem to lead to the parking lot, it just leads to one of the exits of the mall, naturally, Hiccup thought that they were going to fetch something to ride on their way to the amusement park, it wasn't until then that the group has crossed the border of the sliding doors between the mall and the outside world that made Hiccup's eyes sparkle, here they were, outside the mall, and in front of them, an amusement park, the kind that Hiccup would see on theme parks like Disney Land, it was outrageously huge, filled with brimming colors, rides as tall as skyscrapers and as wide like a football stadium, _'How did I missed this?', _Hiccup was still shocked, the place was beautiful and heavily radiated an aura of joy and happiness, various stands littered the park everywhere, from items such as balloons to funny looking hats

"This place is amazing" mumbled Hiccup under his breath while gazing the scene before him

"Come on!" yelled Go Go happily, as soon as she said that, the group excitedly ran towards the entrance

The first ride they got in was the rollercoaster, specially handpicked by Go Go, this time, Honey was prepared, she tugged Hiccup's arm and lead him to a cart for two, thankfully to her, Fred was on the front with Go Go by his side, right behind the duo is the cart of Honey and Hiccup, the last and going solo was Wasabi (who managed to take all the belts and strapped himself with them), with a loud ring, the carts began to move slowly, it followed the tracks which lead to an upward track, shaped into a very tall and narrow hill, before the cart could plunge downwards, it stopped at the tip, it was intentional as to build suspense and excitement to the riders, Fred and Go Go's arms were flailing to air while yelling to the top of their lungs, clearly excited for the rush they will experience, Hiccup and Honey were frantically laughing right now, excited for the upcoming event, while Wasabi was closing his eyes and was gripping his cart's handle bars hard, the cart was now slowly moving downwards to the tip, the passengers screaming with anticipation, and without a single warning, the carts immediately accelerated downwards, the wind blew to the passenger's faces with such force, the ride went into several zigzag, entered various tunnels, went up then rapidly descended downwards, did twirls and loops, became upside down, and circled itself in a spring shaped track

Several minutes later, the ride has come to an end and has slowed itself towards the passenger outpost, the group's hair were all backwards due to wind's current, Fred and Go Go were still screaming, clearly satisfied with their ride, Hiccup and Honey were laughing so hard, Wasabi was feeling a bit sick and has just excused himself

"You guys wanna ride the go carts?" asked Go Go towards the group

"I propose we head to the bump cars!" suggested Fred

"You know what, you guys go ahead, me and Hiccup have enough speed thrills for one day" said Honey politely

"Suit yourself, we'll meet at the food stands, see ya!" said Go Go, running off with Fred by her side

"So what do we do now?" asked Hiccup, Honey was looking around for anything that might interest them both until her eyes landed in a few game stands, she gesture to Hiccup to the stands and the two walked towards them

The game's objective was to pop the balloons that was several meters away from them, each balloons are color coded with the red being the highest score to win a top prize, to pop the balloons, participants are given a bow and 3 arrows

Honey wasn't very confident of her marksmanship skills and was beginning to doubt if this game would be fun for them, just then, Hiccup paid the man and took the bow and arrows, he closed his left eye and used his right eye as a focus point to his right arm, with confidence and expert precision, he shot the red balloon with pure accuracy, Honey was wide eyed at this, not losing a single second, Hiccup drew another arrow and with the same process as before, shot another red balloon, Hiccup didn't stopped, he drew the last arrow and strike the last red balloon, the overall action only took him 5 seconds, the man in charged at the stand was impressed and gave Hiccup his prize, a giant brown stuffed bear

Hiccup thank the man and gave the stuffed toy to Honey

"That was so cool" said Honey, her eyes wide as she was still impressed by Hiccup's flawless marksmanship

"Thanks" replied Hiccup while rubbing the back of his head

"Where'd you learn to do that!?" asked Honey

"When you grow up in a place that admires Vikings, you could learn a thing or two" answered Hiccup

The day was falling short and the night was fast approaching, Go Go and Fred were playing at the bump cars while Wasabi was playing at the arcade, it won't be long until they will be leaving, with one last ride, Honey was now searching for something they could do together, that was until Honey's attention was averted to Hiccup's

"I love ferries wheel" said Hiccup to no one in particular, he was looking at the San Fransokyo tourist ferries wheel, smiling, as if recalling a memory, it was the largest ferries wheel in the city, with not a moment to lose, Honey tugged Hiccups arm and lead him to the ferries wheel

The two boarded the capsule, eventually, the ferries wheel moved, Hiccup was truly enjoying the site of a city lit in the darkness, he could see the colors, the bright lights that accompanies streets, it was a sight to behold

"It's beautiful huh?" said Honey, not much of a question as for a statement

"I don't get to see cities that much, although, the stars back home does compensates to it" said Hiccup, still serenely smiling to the view

The two then had a conversation, asking question from what's it's like in the city or on Berk, some personal backgrounds, tales from their past, their interest, and more, the two were in deep conversation until the ferries wheel abruptly stopped, signaling that their ride is over

The two headed out of onwards to their designated rendezvous point, the group met up, each clearly satisfied with the days outcome, there were talking again, mostly about what transpired for the day, not long after, Fred's stomach growled, the group realized that they haven't eaten anything since the movies, not even a single snack

Wasabi suggested that they eat in a high class restaurant, as Wasabi sees in his friends eyes, none seems to be willing to pay the price, instead, he changed his suggestion to a pizza restaurant, the group's eyes seems to beamed at this

The group headed towards the parking lot, Hiccup and Honey put their shopping bags at the back of Wasabi's car before entering, like the worst of luck for Honey, Go Go is now in between her seat and Hiccup's seat, accepting her fate with a deep sigh, she entered the car, not a moment later, the ignition started and Wasabi drove to the mall's exit

\- The pizza restaurant -

It was true of what day say; Time flies when you're having fun, the group's journey to the restaurant was filled with constant talking, joke, selfies, and music, before they know it, they have already arrived at the restaurant

Upon exiting the van, Hiccup took a look at the place, it was mainstream, an average pizzeria with two floors, the place seems to be filled with people but not enough to be considered full or overcrowded

The group then proceeded to enter the premise with their first priority; finding a table, the ground floor was brimming with activity, people seems to occupy the bigger tables due to their number, with this, the group moved on to the top floor, luckily, they spotted one that would support their neighbor, they proceeded to head to the empty table and settled themselves in

"So what it'd be you guys? My treat" said Fred, pointing to himself

"Cheese!" said Wasabi

"Pepperoni!" said Go Go

"Bacon" said Honey

"Anchovy" said Hiccup

The last one caught everybody's attention which caused them to go silent and stare at Hiccup, not most people has a liking for fish as toppings, for them, it was quite an oddity as they know that the topping has a smelly aroma and a not so likeable flavor

"O-Or, pepperoni, pepperoni is good too hehehe" said Hiccup awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head

With the group finally deciding what to order, they called unto the waiter's attention and proceeded to give their order, so far, they have ordered a big jug of ice tea, some chips and fries, mashed potatoes, and a large size pepperoni pizza

While waiting, the group proceeded to do what they normally do, talk, tell jokes, laugh, tell tales, and courtesy by Honey, have selfies, the group so far were enjoying themselves, their food arrived moments later and ate it with gusto, while munching their food, they kept talking with one another, Fred was the most active, with him talking while food was still in his mouth, of course, the selfies didn't stopped, Honey was the one who orchestrated the picture taking, taking stolen pictures of the group while eating, every moment where there was fun, she takes a picture of it, of course, most of her shots were focused on Hiccup

"Smile for the camera Hiccup!" said Honey giddily before she clicked her phone, the photo registered and it shows an eating Hiccup wearing a goofy smile that may look adorable to most, but Honey didn't stopped, she sneakily took pictures of Hiccup without his knowledge, so far, she took several facial reactions of Hiccup, to her, they were absolutely cute and adorable, from an expression of happiness, wonder, amusement, and confusion 

Afterwards, their food was all but eaten, everybody was satisfied with their meal, but that didn't stop them to continue their talk, they decided to stay in the restaurant for a while before taking their leave, they proceeded to talk more, and again, take photos of the moment

The time now was 9:00 pm, it was Wasabi who first saw it through his phone, he immediately let everyone know that it was getting late, although the group was reluctant to abandon their great moments, but alas, they know too well that it is indeed getting late, with a disappointed sigh, the group began to stand to leave the building

As the night continues, the group has said their various goodbyes with one another, truly happy with the day's outcome

"I really enjoyed the day Hiccup" said Honey who was slightly blushing

"So did I" said Hiccup

Meanwhile, at the background, Go Go and Fred were fighting to who gets to sit at the front which, with this, Honey hastily made her way to the van

"Come on!" said Honey excitedly

The only answer Hiccup gave her was a simple shake in the head while smiling, refusing her offer, Honey was bewildered by this

"My place isn't very far from here, I think I'll just walk" said Hiccup

"You sure? We could drop you off at your place" offered Honey

"Thanks, but no thank you" replied Hiccup

"Oh come on! Please?" pleaded Honey, conjuring her cutest puppy eyes

Hiccup just rolled her eyes, lightly laughing at Honey's childish antics

"Fine" said Hiccup

Honey scooched over to the far left of the van as to give Hiccup room to sit beside her, just then, they heard a loud sigh coming from Go Go

"Fine!" said Go Go, clearly defeated in her argument with Fred, with that, she take her seat beside Honey, with this, Hiccup was forced to sit at the opposite side of the Van

'_Grrrrrrr!' _Honey was furious right now but she didn't let anyone show it, instead, she crossed her arms while wearing a frown on her face, perhaps the universe hates her

The ride took 6 minutes until the group was in front of a street that houses many apartments

"Well, this will be my stop" said Hiccup to the group, Wasabi stopped the car and Hiccup exited the vehicle, the group said their various farewell to Hiccup before leaving, with one final goodbye from the group, they drove off to the night

"Bye" said Hiccup softly to himself with a smile while lazily waving an arm at the distant van, and with that, he walked away from the area and unto his apartment

\- Hamada residence -

It was 11 o'clock, Hiro has fallen asleep quite early, exhausted by the busy Saturday rush, after their work was done, he proceeded to give his projection another look to see what can be done and needs to be done, there was planning and trial and error involved, although Hiro has suggested to Tadashi countless of times to call Hiccup and ask for help, somehow, Tadashi doesn't seems to favor this idea and opted that he himself should help his brother

Their room was silent, save for the very soft breath Hiro was emulating from his slumber, their room was dark, except for Tadashi's area where there's a lamp, producing a slightly dim light, here, Tadashi was reading one of his books, this time, it was about medicine and its properties towards technology

Tadashi's phone vibrated, caught by the abrupt attention, he laid down his book and grabbed his phone, it was a notification from a social media site, he clicked, it was an album filled with pictures, but what stand out the most was that Hiccup was among them, clearly having a wonderful time with **his** friends, this actually gave Tadashi a bitter taste in his mouth, true, over the past days, he has been neglecting his friends and not joining their outings, replacing them with more time to complete Baymax

He flicked more to see the photos ranging from the mall, inside the theatre, the amusement park, and the pizzeria, they all look so… happy, was he being replaced? That thought actually had a pang in Tadashi's heart, clearly hurt if it was so, he moved to the photos to photos, imagining himself that he was the one who was in Hiccup's place, he flicked more pictures, most of the pictures seems to be Hiccup along with one or two of his friends, these made him jealous even more, he kept on flicking his phone, _'If only it wasn't a Saturday'_, but even Tadashi knows that with spare time, he would chose his project more than spend time with his friend

'_Okay that does it! This Monday, I'll be spending more time with them, besides, Baymax is now in the testing phase, I guess it wouldn't hurt to skip some tests' _ Tadashi continued looking at the album until it was finished, but then, there was a new notification that popped out; he was tagged with text written over it:

[Wish you were here **Tadashi Hamada**]


End file.
